Fontbones (5e Race)
note: the following is a ripoff of somebody by a total loser. Fontbones "do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." -Sans the Skeleton, Judge Fontbones. Physical Description Fontbones can vary very differently in height, with the shortest of their race being 3 feet tall, and the tallest being 7 and a half feet tall. They have the appearance of humanoid skeletons, typically white bones, with their heads being any skull of any creature as long as the skull is human-head sized. They can occasionally have bone tails, however this is quite rare. Some of them possess white glowing eyes, while others have no eyes at all. However, unless their skull has suffered serious or permanent damage, when they are infuriated their eye sockets glow with a color, based on their highest stat. Eye Glow Colors Strength = Red. Dexterity = Yellow. Constitution = Green. Intellect = Blue. Wisdom = Purple. Charm = Pink. If multiple stats are the highest (e.g. strength and dexterity both at 20), then the eye will either (The fontbones' choice) flash between the colors, flash one of the colors, or flash a combination (e.g. red and green could be orange). History Bones, Eyes, and everything Nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little minions. But Necromancer Tobias accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction -- Magic. Thus, the Fontbones were born! Using their ultra-super powers, they killed him and ended the powerpuff girls reference. The Fontbones were a very powerful race, but, due to how they were created, they had a hard time having wills of their own, with only very few of them having it, while the rest of their race's minds were wired to following orders. Therefore, they created a society revolving around law, order, and judgement. Society Fontbones society revolves around one major thing: Order. The Judge Fontbones are the few Fontbones that have free will, though Officers can be granted it with powerful magic. Everything runs like clockwork, with the Officers doing as the Judges command, making sure that they are the perfect race. Some Fontbones don't listen to the Judges, and they are exiled, as Outcasts, being stripped of one or both of their glowing eyes. Fontbone society does not welcome most visitors, unless they are undead, themselves. Fontbones Names Fontbones Judges have a list of every possible name they were allowed, in a large magical book, which was written by the first Judges. Both: '''Any Font or Part of a Font, Helvetica, Impact, Calibri, Lobster Fontbones Personality You can use the Fontbones Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a fontbones character or to inspire how your character might act. Fontbones Quirks Fontbones Traits A race that is essentially magic skeletons, Fontbones are very powerful, have many immunities, but also have a weakness to holy magic. ''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. '''''Age. Fontbones have no real expiration date by age, they die when they are killed. They are considered mature by 12 years old. Alignment. Fontbones Officers and Judges are often Lawful, while Outcast Fontbones are usually Chaotic in alignment, and Scholar Fontbones are typically Neutral alignments. Size. Fontbones are between 3 and 7 feet tall, and, being skeletons, are usually below 40 pounds. Your size is either Small or Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Skeletal Bodies. ''You have damage vulnerability to radiant, but are immune entirely to Poison damage, and resistant to Necrotic damage. ''Bone Weapons. ''You are able to, during a short rest, construct any simple weapon you have proficiency with out of bones. When created in this way, the weapons are considered magical. ''Darkvision. ''You have 30 ft. of Darkvision. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Notongue. Notongue is the language of the undead, which sounds like the creaking and cracking of bones, and is spoken by almost all undead. Fontbones Subraces Judge Fontbones The leaders of Fontbone society, they are more intelligent, all of them possess free will, and are very deadly. They are typically shorter. Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 2. Judge's Might. Whenever you hit a target, they must roll a DC 8 + your Intellect modifier Constitution check. If they fail, they take (1d6 x 10)% of the damage you did over 2 rounds, as poison. If a target is immune to poison, but they are the opposite alignment as you, this still affects them. You can use this feature 1 + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. Officer Fontbones The regular Fontbones, very few have free will, but they are sturdy, powerful, and reliable. They are typically taller. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Officer's Authority. ''You are able to lower your attack by as much damage as you want, after your attack roll. (e.g. if you roll 4 for damage, you can lower it to 1) Additionally, if a target is at 20% max health, you may roll a Strength check, against the target's Constitution check. If you succeed, the target is knocked unconscious. You can attempt to knock a target unconscious an amount of times per long rest equal to 1 + your Strength modifier. Outcast Fontbones A Fontbones that was either considered too dangerous, disobeyed a Judge's orders, or was exiled (either by choice or not) in some other way. They are the opposite of what Fontbone society wants. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Outcast's Will. ''Starting at 1st level, you have weak telekinetic powers, and can levitate objects that are 15 lbs or lighter. At 5th level, this increases to 45 lbs. At 9th level, this increases to 75 lbs. At 14th level, this increases to 120 lbs. At 18th level, this increases to 160 lbs. And finally, at 20th level, this increases to 250 lbs. If trying to levitate a creature, they must make a Constitution saving throw, against your Spellcasting modifier. If you have none, use your Intellect modifier. You can use this twice per long rest. Scholar Fontbones Some Fontbones choose to either study the art of conquest and warfare, or ignore it entirely, for a life of knowledge and intellect. Their skulls typically have bits and pieces broken off, from miscare due to a life of studying, and their hands are not connected to their arms, due to arcane energy, allowing their hands to float. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 2. ''Detached Grip. ''As a free action, you can cause your hands to detach, giving yourself a reach of 30 ft. You can only carry up to 30 + your Strength score lbs when your hands are detached, and you have disadvantage on attacks using Heavy and Two-Handed weapons. Race-Exclusive Feats Judgement Prerequisite: You must be a Judge Fontbones. * You have the ability to summon Judgement Blasters for 1d4 hours. You can do this twice per long rest. They act as a companion, and listen to your orders, acting on your turn. Arrest Prerequisite: You must be an Officer Fontbones. * You can attempt to summon blue glowing magical bars around a target that is size Large or smaller. The target must make a DC (8 + your Strength mod) Dexterity check, or they are restrained for 1 minute. If they want to escape, they must take a DC (8 + your Strength mod + your Proficiency bonus) Dexterity check. If they succeed, the bars are 'opened', and disappear. You can use this twice per long rest. Shortcut Prerequisite: You must be an Outcast Fontbones. * You can mark 1/2 your Wisdom modifier locations that you've visited (minimum 1). As a two-round action, you can teleport to that location, bringing up to two creatures with you. You cannot do this action if you are silenced, or cannot use magic in some way. If you are hit while channeling this, it is cancelled, but does not use up the mark you made. You cannot teleport to other planes of existence with this feature. Knowledge Blast Prerequisite: You must be a Scholar Fontbones. * When you use knowledge blast each creature in a 20 by 5 ft. line must make a DC (8 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus) Dexterity saving throw, A creature takes 2d6 psychic damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your knowledge blast, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Category:Hall of Shame